Peeta's Death D':
by RomanticCreator
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory... Reviews and comments are welcome, but please don't be mean. Thank you :D


My fingers fumble with the pouch on my belt, freeing it. Peeta sees it and he clamps his hand on my wrist. "No, I won't let you."

"Trust me," I whisper. He holds my gaze for a long moment, then lets go. I loosen the top of the pouch and pour a few berries into his hand. Then I lift my own. "On the count of three?"

Peeta leans down and kisses me, very gently, one last time. "The count of three," he agrees.

We stand, our back against each other, our free hands intertwined.

"Hold them out," he says quietly. "I want everyone to see this."

I raise my hand and show the sky my berries. _You'll be dead in a minute, Katniss. _My father's voice echoes in my head, but I ignore it this time. I know what I want. I give Peeta's hand one last reassuring squeeze. "I love you," I tell him.

"I love you, too," he says back. At this point, I don't care if he's acting or not. I really do love him, and I'm not acting.

"One..." I start counting. The people in the Capitol will be filled with regret. "Two..." But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they don't care if we die. "Three." It's too late to change my mind now. I'll do anything to stay with Peeta, even kill myself. I tilt my head back and pour the berries into my mouth. I figure I should find something nice to take my last look at. Just before the berries hit my tongue, I find a cloud.

The frantic voice of Claudius Templesmith shouts above us. "Stop! Stop!"

I spit out my berries, wiping my tongue free of the juices. I turn to Peeta. "You didn't swallow any, did y-" I break off because of the awful choking sound my throat utters. Peeta slumps to the ground before I can catch him. _No..._ I drop to the ground with him. His eyes are closed and a thin streak of the nightlock's juice runs out of his mouth.

"Peeta..." I say quietly. "Peeta!" I say it louder this time and I start shaking him, my eyes welling up with tears. "Peeta! Peeta!"

"Katniss..." Peeta manages to whisper.

"Peeta, I'm right here. Don't worry. I'll get you fixed." I start searching the ground frantically for, I don't know what, exactly. Maybe my sanity, because it's slipping away from me with every breath I take and with every breath Peeta loses. "Just hold on, Peeta. Please! Just stay with me!" I'm starting to wail now, like a kitten who's lost its mother.

"Katniss..." Peeta grabs my hand. "Don't."

"But I have to get you better!" I scream. My voice doesn't sound human anymore. It's distorted with tears and sobs.

"No," Peeta says quietly. "No."

"Don't tell me no!" I shout. "I'm going to get you better, I promise!" Tears are pouring down my face uncontrollably now. I can feel my shoulders jerk with every little breath I take. "I promise..."

"Katniss," whispers Peeta. "No." He's starting to cry now. I don't think it's because he's dying; it's because I'm crying. No. I'm not crying. I'm dying with him. Having Peeta hanging onto his last strand of life, I can't stand it. It's killing me. Literally. Peeta sighs. "Sing."

"W-what?" I ask between sobs.

"Sing," Peeta repeats. "Please..."

Sing? Sing what? I don't kow any songs that would be fitting for this moment. But then I think of one. It's perfect for this time, truly.

"Just close your eyes," I start singing, brushing Peeta's hair back from his face. "The sun is going down." I look at the sun. It's just beginning to set behind the trees. "You'll be alright." I caress Peeta's bruised cheeks with my hand. "No one can hurt you now." None of the other vicious, bloodthirsty tributes remain, only me. "Come morning light," Peeta gently takes my hand and presses it to his cheek. His eyes start to close... "You and I'll be safe..." Tears come in unimaginable loads now, raining on Peeta's chest. "and...sound." I barely manage to choke out the last few words to him. I'm sobbing so hard now, I can't breathe at all. I honestly don't care. Lack of air eventually leads to dying. I welcome death with open arms...

Peeta's eyes are completely shut now and I feel the warmth leave his body. I know, this time, there is not a chance of it coming back to him. I look up to the sky, my eyes filled with tears, and I see the crest representing the Capitol. I scream at it. I hate it.

"Are you happy now?" I scream to the sky. "Are you happy that this is what you caused?" I begin to sob uncontrollably once more, laying my head on Peeta's chest. My tears soak straight through his clothes. His hand is still holding mine. I don't ever want to let it go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games,Katniss Everdeen!"

I could scream every foul curse that comes to mind at the Capitol again. If I want. I could ask them why they just did that, declared me the winner when that's clearly not what I want. But I don't. Instead, I reach into my pouch containing the nightlock...

"No! Don't do that!" The announcer tries to stop me, but I don't listen. I don't care anymore.

I pull out a few of the death berries, and place them perfectly in the palm of my hand. I smile at the sight of them. Then I laugh a bit. I show them to the Capitol as Peeta and I had done. Peeta...

"No! Katniss, you've won! You don't have to do that!"

_Oh, but I do. You don't understand. You never will..._

I let the berries fall into my mouth and slide down my throat. I swallow them all. I close my eyes and lay down next to Peeta with my head on his chest once more, graciously awaiting death to come...


End file.
